Only In Death Maroku
by DoILoveYou-No
Summary: When Axel leaves this world, Marluxia takes the opportunity to 'protect' Roxas. Short chapters, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

He lay in his bed, red hair partially covering his green eyes, skin pale and yellowing; if he had a pulse it would have been fading, and fast. When he strained his eyes around to the door and saw Roxas, his best friend, standing there, eyes red raw, he tried to reach out a hand to him, but got halfway there before it dropped. He was weakened tremendously by the unknown disease that surged around his body.

"A-axel..." Roxas' voice broke at the sight of his friend in this condition.  
"Don't... worry about... me... Roxas..."  
"I can't, Axel. You're my best friend. I- I can't lose you!"  
"You... might have to..."  
"Don't talk like that!"  
"Save your breath, Axel. You'll need it." For the first time, Axel noticed that Marluxia had followed Roxas into the room. He sat down in a faded blue armchair, swishing his pink hair. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut tight- the alternative to letting the tears through.


	2. Chapter 2

After Axel's death, the days turned to weeks, then months, and Roxas had done nothing. He no longer stayed for ice-cream with Xion, for Axel's death created a silent void between them. Although Roxas was the one who had brought Xion, who had befriended her, Axel was the filler. He kept the three of them alive, so to speak.

Back when he'd been around, no-one had noticed Roxas' silent onlooker, creeping silently behind him wherever he went, the hood pulled down over his face, watching, ever-present. Now, as Roxas walked, footsteps filled his ears. Breath was hot on his neck. He caught glimpses of black flash by where nothing was present. Now, he had no distractions from the truth. Now, he saw.

'Caught you!' he yelled, hoping to scare the follower into surrender, attempting to hide his own fear.  
'Heh, heh, so you did… Roxas.' Out of the shadows, Marluxia pulled off the hood he hid behind for the past few months, since he started following the boy. Roxas jumped.  
'Marluxia?'  
'Yes, me.' Marluxia stepped closer, hands held high. He twinkled a seductive smile.  
'W-why were you following me?' Roxas tried to keep cool, but his voice betrayed him. It broke, trembling slightly.  
'Ha ha, do I note some fear? Dear, dear. Roxas, you needn't be afraid.'  
Roxas was silent.  
Marluxia whispered breathily into his ear, 'Roxas, you are scared. You don't have to be. I can protect you so much better than he did, and so much better than he ever could. I would never have made you fight any Heartless by yourself, no matter who else was in danger, and I… Well, I could keep you safe… Forever.'


	3. Chapter 3

'W-what do you want?' Roxas whimpered. Marluxia's gloved fingers were rubbing gently into his side, caressing him.  
'Nothing. Why do you suspect me? Did he tell you not to trust me? Tsk, I thought you would understand, after all, you are smarter than he thought you were; smarter than anyone thought you were. I, however, oh… I knew.'  
'STOP IT!' Roxas yelled. He elbowed Marluxia in the stomach, but he caught Roxas' elbow easily.  
'Oh dear, you still want him, don't you? You wish he were still here, don't you? Oh, too bad. He's gone, and you could know so much better than that. If only you would just… Take a chance. Well, never mind me; I'm just babbling. You'll survive all by yourself.'

Marluxia pulled open a hole in the air, revealing a swirling dark portal and stepped nimbly through it, not even sparing a glance for Roxas, and closed it behind him. Roxas' eyes darted back and forth, scanning the events in his mind, trying to forget the panic. He was hunched over, nearly folded in two, but his eyelids slammed open and he stood up, his decision made. At nearly exactly the same place as where Marluxia had disappeared, he pulled open a hole in the air again, revealing a duplicate dark portal and stepped through it, his hands pulling shut the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

'Where is he?' Roxas gasped as he reappeared in a familiar dull room- the aptly named 'Grey Room'.  
'Who?' Saix asked disinterestedly.  
'Marluxia!'  
'Number XI? He went that way.' Saix pointed down a brightly lit corridor with blue veins running in every direction along the walls. Without a thank-you, Roxas ran. 'Thanks, Saix,' Saix mumbled.

'MARLUXIA!' Roxas yelled. For such a small person, he had a loud voice at times.  
'Tsk tsk, inside voice, Roxas.'  
'Marluxia!'  
'Yes, I think we've established who I am.'  
'I-I…'  
'You want me to protect you? Oh, I see. When I offer, you don't want it, but the second you're alone you come crawling back. You are so lucky I'm nice.'  
'Yes…'

Marluxia smirked. In the few seconds of conversation, he had gotten what he wanted and backed Roxas into a corner. (A/N: I don't mean that what he wanted to back Roxy into the corner, I mean that he got what he wanted as well as backed Roxas into a corner)

'Oh, poor, naïve Roxas. Don't worry; I'll protect you from everything. I just need a little in return…'  
Roxas swallowed. 'What do you want?'  
'You. I want you to be mine, eternally. We CAN live that long, you know.'  
'…Fine. I'm yours.'  
'I love you, Roxas.' Marluxia pulled Roxas close by his neck and kissed him gently, at first with Roxas' resistance, but, so as to seal the deal, he leant in to the kiss. Then it was over. Marluxia smiled.  
'Did he never tell you how good a kisser you are?'  
Roxas blushed. 'No…'  
'Tsk, he neglected you, Roxas. He stomped on the precious flower that is you. I, however, can make you grow.'

(AN: Help! I have no idea where to go now, because I only planned this far! Ideas would be appreciated!)


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks that followed, were plain bliss for Roxas. He let himself be a little reckless, because he knew he would make it home safely with his soul intact, thanks to Marluxia. And, every time he let himself come close to harm, Marluxia would save him, in more ways than one. Sometimes all he asked was a kiss, sometimes more. As time went on, Marluxia tired of Roxas, and would occasionally be caught flirting with Academics, chasing after Schemers, or even doting on Nocturnes. At these times, Marluxia would pretend it didn't happen, which would nearly be believable, with his twisting words that he can wrap around you, except for the accounts of the others. Roxas would become furious, lashing out, raging loudly while Marluxia sat silently, and listening to each accusatory word in an almost lazy manner. There were times when all the anger he felt towards his supposed other half didn't quite escape through his voice, and it was saved for a later date, but it dissipated, swirling into the waters of depression, and it was all too easy to steal one of Larxene's knives from the room next door. Not like she ever noticed the fresh bloodstains. Not like anyone else noticed the dried red on Roxas' carpet. Not like anyone ever saw the puckered pink lines on his wrists.


End file.
